It's Mine Too!
by Castielific
Summary: Suite de "All yours and a little bit mine"


« HOUSE ! »

La personne en question grimaça et maudit le ciel de l'avoir rendu physiquement incapable de se cacher sous son bureau. Quand Cuddy l'appelait House, ce n'était jamais bon signe. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir commis aucun méfait depuis les deux heures qui séparaient sa dernière réprimande.

« Lisa », sourit-il.

Peut-être que s'il se la jouait accueillant, la fumée cesserait de sortir de ses oreilles. Il ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement charmant, mais Cuddy était une cible facile à ce niveau. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle était attirée par le vieux bougre estropié qu'il était.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?! »

« A qui ? »

Là, il était réellement largué. Il n'avait pas de patient et n'avait pas remis les pieds à la clinique depuis…presque deux ans, en fait. Cuddy avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas en humanité en soignant des rhumes et que le forcer à travailler à la clinique posait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

« Oh ne joue pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. »

« Peux-tu m'expliquer par quel heureux hasard, le lendemain même où elle a annoncé devoir te parler en « privé », Lila se retrouve dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? »

Cuddy plissa les yeux dans sa direction pour lui signifier qu'elle était certaine qu'il le savait déjà.

« Elle a versé du jus de pomme dans son lit…. », commença-t-elle, marquant une pause en espérant un aveu.

« Quel rapport avec la directrice de son école? »

Sincèrement, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont Lisa lui parlait. La veille sa fille (oui SA fille) était venue lui avouer qu'une certaine Cynthia Bergam n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Evidemment, comme, il l'imaginait, tout père l'aurait fait, il lui avait conseillé de se venger. Il lui avait fait un discours dont il était assez fier sur le fait que quand quelqu'un attaquait, il ne fallait pas chercher à se défendre, mais à attaquer encore plus fort pour que l'humiliation se retourne contre son adversaire. Il lui avait même donné une liste de répliques types à apprendre par cœur. Plus jamais Cynthia Bergam n'accuserait sa fille de puer des pieds sans conséquences, ça c'était certain.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »

« Non ! », s'impatienta-t-il.

Cuddy soupira et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Elle a prit son lit mouillé en photo, puis elle en a mis des affiches dans toute l'école en prétendant que c'était le lit d'une certaine Cynthia au petit matin. »

« Sérieusement ? »

Cuddy ne sembla pas apprécier son ton enthousiaste, mais eh, c'était un coup de génie ! Il avait de quoi être fier !

« Quoi ? C'est brillant ! »

« C'est stupide ».

« Tu rigole ? C'est du pur génie ! Pour une fille de huit ans, du moins. »

« C'est…méchant. »

« Elle l'avait bien cherché ».

« Si cette fille embêtait Lila, il fallait me le dire ou appeler ses parents. Pas lui conseiller de se venger ! »

« Lila se prend en main, tu devrais être fière. »

« Fière ? Les parents ne sont pas censés être fiers de la première humiliation publique de leur fille ! »

« Moi, je le suis », répondit House en haussant les épaules.

« Comme si t'étais une référence », marmonna Cuddy.

Un silence lui répondit et elle secoua la tête. Ces dernières années, House avait fait des efforts. Il n'était toujours pas le papa modèle américain, mais il s'occupait de sa fille, mieux qu'elle ne l'en aurait cru capable. Il n'était pas toujours un bon exemple et les conseils qu'il donnait à Lila provoquaient généralement des catastrophes, mais il était attentionné et toujours là quand sa fille avait besoin de lui. Ou Cuddy.

Ils étaient…plus ou moins en couple. A vrai dire ils l'étaient plus souvent moins que plus, mais ça leur convenait. Ils avaient essayé d'avoir une « vraie » relation, House avait même emménagé un temps, mais ça c'était vite fini en guerre ouverte et ils avaient préféré y mettre fin avant que leur relation soit irréparable. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment ensemble, mais ça ne les empêchait d'avoir des « périodes ». Parfois, House arrivait avec un sac et restait avec elles pendant une semaine, parfois un peu plus. Quand Cuddy menaçait de l'étriper, il reprenait son sac et repartait. Il était là pour Cuddy quand elle se sentait seule, et vice-versa. Au début, elle avait eu peur qu'une relation aussi instable ne nuise à Lila, mais elle semblait très bien s'en accommoder. Quand on lui demandait si ses parents étaient en couple ou séparés, elle répondait « en couple séparé ».

« Désolée. Je…En ayant une fille, je croyais que j'éviterais les convocations dans le bureau de la directrice, les bagarres…Je vois le bureau de Mme Marouin plus souvent que le mien en ce moment ! »

« Tu as été convoquée trois fois. Dont une pour être mise au courant de l'excellent travail de Lila. »

« Ses notes sont en chutes et… »

J »'y crois pas ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es pas encore remise de son 19 sur 20 ? », s'agaça-t-il.

« Elle connaissait cette leçon ! Je la lui avais appris par cœur ! »

« Continue comme ça et tu vas en faire un robot dépressif. »

« Oui, sûr, comme si je pouvais avoir la quelconque influence quand tu zappe mon autorité à la moindre occasion. »

« JE zappe ton autorité ? Tous les soirs en la couchant, tu lui répète que « tout ce que papa a pu te dire, oublie le c'est que des bêtises ». »

« Parce que c'est vrai ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

« Aussi faux que quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas grossi ! »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Par réflexe, elle porta une main à ses hanches. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Leur duel fut interrompu par l'entrée fulgurante de Lila qui se précipita vers House. Immédiatement, les deux adultes firent comme si de rien était et se rassirent en faisant mine d'être détendus. La petite s'installa sur la jambe gauche de SON père.

« J'ai réussi ! Même que Cynthia, elle a pleuré comme un bébé et tout le monde l'a montré du doigt en riant et après sa maman elle a du venir la chercher parce qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes. Du coup, bah toutes ses copines maintenant c'est mes copines à moi!, raconta fièrement Lila, excitée. »

House grimaça légèrement. Ok, sur ce coup, ça avait peut-être été un peu loin. Il croisa le regard réprobateur de Cuddy et ses pensées criaient si fort « je te l'avais dit » qu'il crut l'entendre. Certes, il trouvait toujours que l'idée du pipi au lit était brillante, mais il avait soudain l'étrange impression d'avoir créé un monstre.

Cuddy se leva subitement.

« Quand tu passeras ce soir, pense à ramener du vin. »

Elle finit silencieusement sa phrase par un « et arrange ça ! » avant de faire volte-face et de sortir. Oui bon, au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas au point de piquer son double des clés et de lui claquer la porte au nez comme la dernière fois. Elle était juste assez en colère pour que ça puisse tourner en sa faveur une fois que Lila serait couchée.

« Cynthia maintenant, c'est plus qu'une loseuse de caca ! Et maintenant, Dany c'est avec moi qu'il veut faire des bébés ! »

Réfléchissant à comment faire comprendre à un être ayant ses gênes que l'humiliation c'est mal, House sortit subitement de ses pensées.

« Des bébés ? Comment ça des bébés ? C'est qui ce Dany ?! »

« Le garçon le plus coooooooool de l'école. Il a un super vélo avec un klaxon et tout ! »

« Tu…Tu….Donne moi le numéro de ses parents ! »

Une fille. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il ait une fille !? Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'appeler les parents de « Dany » et autres garçons du genre qui n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveux de Lila. Bon sang, dans quelle galère s'était-il embarqué le jour où il avait proposé son sperme à Cuddy…S'il avait su…. Il n'aurait jamais écouté sa mère….Ou pas.

FIN


End file.
